Honeymoon
by AQua Schiffer
Summary: Katanya Honeymoon itu manis dan sakral, dan Honeymoon pun takkan terlaksana tanpa sebuah ek jangan percaya sama summarynya, ficnya jelek jangan di baca.. :v


Dia meliuk-liuk disana, hanya mengenakan celana renang pendek. Menggerakkan kakinya seiring gerak tangannya menyibakan air. Dia begitu mempesona, bergerak lincah didalam air bagaikan putri duyung. Tidak, tidak, dia lebih mempesona dari seorang wanita setengah ikan itu. Dialah sang pemilik penjara hatiku, seluruh raga ini telah tertawan oleh makhluk mempesona yang sedang berenang diatas sana. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menatapnya, tak ingin melewatkan secuil pun dari gerak tubuhnya.

Ku nyamankan diriku bersandar di tumpukan bantal, dengan segelas anggur yang sesekali ku minum sambil terus melihatnya, dia berenang lebih kebawah, mendekat. Memberiku senyum menawannya dan Memberiku isyarat untuk ikut berenang bersamanya, ku gelengkan kepalaku -menolak- dan melemparkan senyuman yang hanya kuberikan untuknya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyerah, terus memberiku isyarat, mengajakku ikut berenang bersamanya. Maaf Sayang, bukan maksudku menolak ajakanmu, aku lebih menikmati apa yang tersaji dihadapanku, melihat kau berenang dengan tubuh indahmu itu lebih menyenangkan daripada ikut berenang. Tubuh indah yang hanya milikku, milikku seorang. Tak kan kubiarkan seorang pun melihat apalagi menyentuh tubuh indahmu. Tubuh lelaki-KU.

Sepertinya kau kesal akan penolakanku, kau berenang ke atas, menjauh. Hihihi.. Dia pasti ngambek. Ku taruh gelas kosong, gelas yang tadinya berisi Anggur nikmat. Lalu kududukkan badanku ditepi kasur double bet ini. Menantinya datang padaku, protes.

"Sasuke..! Kenapa kau hanya bermalas-malasan seperti itu? Buat apa kau jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk leha-leha diatas kasur..?! Seharusnya kau menikmati semua fasilitas disini, apalagi.. Bla bla bla bla.."

See..?

Hanya beberapa saat aku menunggunya, akhirnya dia datang dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit bagian bawahnya, memperlihatkan bagian atasnya, dada yang dibalut dengan kulit tan eksotis dengan lingkaran kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan yang melekat di kedua dadanya yang sanggup membuatku berfantasi liar. Dia berdiri dihadapanku dan terus memperotesku. Aku pun berdiri lalu melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Posesif.

Seketika ocehannya berhenti, lalu menatapku bingung.

"Sudah?"

Sekarang dia menatapku tajam, lalu mendengus.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka tempat ini?"

"Sukaaa sekali, tempatnya bagus. Apalagi saat berenang diatas. Aku bisa melihat hampir semua pulau ini, bahkan aku tadi bisa melihat kapal pesiar di laut yang jauh disana."

Dia mengatakannya menggebu, melupakan kekesalannya padaku. Menceritakan semaua apa yang dia lihat tadi. Kami sekarang sedang berada di villa yang ada di pulau kecil. Pulau yang tadinya milik keluargaku, dan sekarang telah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku juga yang telah membangun villa ini, kubangun hanya untuknya. Villa yang aku design sendiri, villa bertingkat dua dengan dua kamar. Satu di lantai bawah dan satu dilantai atas. Kamar dilantai atas -yang sekarang aku tempati ini- aku design dengan sebuah kolam sebagai atapnya, dibatasi dengan kaca yang super tebal sebagai pembatas.

"Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara dan usapan lembut dipipiku membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, tersirat kekhawatiran dari raut wajahnya. Ku genggam tangannya yang mengusap pipiku tadi.

"Hn."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya lucu, sepertinya dia tidak puas akan jawabanku. Aku senang akan hal itu, seolah-olah hanya aku yang mendapatkan raut wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Apa sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya.?" Ku kecup kerutan dikeningnya.

"He'um.. Sudah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Hn. Tidak... Sekarang gantian aku yang bersenang-senang."

Tanpa membuang buang waktu, ku tarik handuk yang lingkar dipinggangnya.

"Ahh?!"

Dia terlonjat kaget atas perlakuanku, sebelum dia mengeluarkan protesnya, aku sambar bibir merahnya dan ku lumat lembut meresapi setiap rasa lembut dan manis bibirnya.

"Ennghn...!" Ia melenguh, membuatku bersemangat untuk terus mencumbunya, tangannya yang semula berada disisi wajahku sekarang beralih meremas bagian bahu kemejaku, sedikit kewalahan atas cumbuanku mungkin. Lenguhan demi lenguhan yang Ia keluarkan membuatku panas. Ku tarik dia untuk duduk di kasur, menduduki pahaku dan dapat ku rasakan sesuatu mengeras di selangkangannya. Tanganku pun tak tinggal diam, ku telusuri setiap jenkal tubuhnya dengan rabaan nakal. Punggung lalu kepinggangnya, meraba perut datarnya, naik diantara lengannya dan berhenti didadanya. Kuremas dan ku pelintir puting yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Ciumaku pun semakin panas, ku hisap apapun yang ada didalam rongga mulutnya, ku telan saliva dari dalam mulutnya. Manis, rasanya manis, inilah rasa manis yang tak kan pernah ku benci. Ku lepas tautan bibir kami, menyisakan saliva penghubung.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. S-Suke~ eenngh.. Ber..berhenti..!" Dia berusah mendorongku menjauh, aku tak bergeming dan terus menyerangnya. merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"mmnnp.. Sasu jangaann.. Terrusskhaann..engg~"

"Tidak. Ini waktunya kita honeymoonnn.. Hmmp.." Dalam sekejap tubuhnya langsung menegang setelah aku mengatakannya, aku tau HoneyMoon itu sesuatu yang manis dan sakral, menurutnya. Ck Dasar dobe.

"Tidak.. Ini salah. Ini Ini bukan honeymoon 'suke.. Ki-kita tak kan bisa merasakan honeymoon yang sesungguhnya.. Tidak akan bisa.'' Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimatnya, suara dan tangannya yang mencekram kemejaku pun bergetar. aku meng hentikan cumbuanku. Dia memalingkan muka, muka sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca saat aku melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia katakan, ku palingkan wajahnya menghadapku.

"Katakan pada ku, apa yang salah? Apa yang tak kan bisa?"aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Dia menatapku sendu. "Kau tau kan arti honeymoon bagiku?" Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Bagiku honeymoon tak kan terlaksana tanpa pernikahan, dan kau pun tau kita tak kan bisa menikah, Sasuke. Kita akan menikah bila kedua orang tua kita merestuinya. Orang tuaku mungkin akan merestuinya. Tapi, orang tuamu..? terutama paman Fugaku.'' Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergatar. ck ternyata gara gara ini, ku fikir tadi karna apa.

"Hn, kita akan menikah bulan depan."

"A-Apa..?"

"Kita akan menikah bulan depan. Semua sudah hapir rampung."

"T-tapi orang tua mu.? Paman Fugaku.? Tanpa restunya aku tik-" Ku taruh jari telunjukku untuk menghentikan rancuannya.

"sssstt.. Asal kau tau, semua ini merekalah yang melakukannya, yang artinya kedua orang tua kita telah merestuinya. hanya tinggal... Apkah kau mau menikah denganku Naruto Uzumaki..?"

Dia langsung menataku dan membolakan matanya, meminta kepastian seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi. Disini aku was-was dengan jawabannya, walau ku pastikan aku teu jawabannya apa.

''mau..." Dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih, samar-samar aku mendengarnya tadi. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya tadi.

"Apa? kau tadi mengatakan apa.?"

"Hiks..hiks.. Bodoh!" Dia malah menangis.

"Hey..! Aku butuh jawabanmu, bukan ejekanmu.!"

"AKU MAU, BODOH..!" Dia lansung menghambur ke pelukanku. "Aku mau.. Aku mau.. Aku mau! Hiks.." Tanpa babibu lagi ku peluk erat tubuh super nekednya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku bersenang-senang.!"

"EEEKGH?!"

Ku lempar dia ke ranjang, menyerang semua bagian tubuhnya tanpa cela sedikit pun untuk ia mengelak. Khukhukhu... Surga duniaahh aku datannnggh..!

"Gyaaaaa..! Sa-Sukeeeeehh..! Hennnn.. Ahhhh..!"

OWARI.

OMAKE

Di suatu atap gedung nan tinggi terdapat seseorang berdiri dengan angkuh , seolah tak kan tergoyah dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang ditempat tertinggi di gedung ini. Di balik wajah datar dan angkuhnya Banyak sekali pemikiran yang berkecamuk di fikirannya. Memikirkan keputusan yang di ambilnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Pilihan yang tepat Fugaku-Sama, lagian Fugaku-sama juga telah menyetujui perjanjian dengan Sasuke-Sama. dan Fugaku-Sama harus terima dengan konsekwensi atas pilihan itu." Sekertatisnya yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh dari sosok angkuh itu angkat suara.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama pun melakukan persyaratannya dengan baik, ah bisa dikata dengan sempurna. Lagi pula 'calon'nya sangat manis Fugaku-Sama... Dan juga seorang pewaris tunggal dari teman masalalu anda." cerocos sang sekertaris sambil melihat sebuah foto lengkap dengan data-datanya.

"Hn. Aku tau."

"Sepertinya ini juga mempengaruhi anda, sehingga anda merestuinya." tak ada jawaban atas pernyataan tersebut. "Sepuluh menit lagi ada Meeting dengan klien dari Suna, mari Fugaku-Sama keruang meeting.'' Tanpa cakap sedikit pun Fugaku melenggang pergi melewati sang sekertaris, yang sudah kebal akan sifat dingin sang pemimpin.

OK, Benar2 END :D

aku tau ini aneh hahahaha.. fic perdana di ffn yang aneh hahahahahaha.. *mulai sinting* ehem.. Fic buat best friend Dhiya dan Amach, MAAPH CUMA BISA BUAT SATU... JELEK PULA.. TTATT ok, kalian boleh bantai aku sekarang.. QAQ *harakiri sblum dibantai* GOMEN NASAII..! TTATT


End file.
